


kisses are a better fate than wisdom

by philindas



Series: we're in love, aren't we [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Framework AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9905654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: “I thought I’d find you here,” he looks up at the sound of his wife’s voice from the papers he’s grading. Melinda’s leaning against the doorframe, a soft, fond smile on her lips- her hair’s pulled back in a ponytail, and she’s in her running gear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt to write some Framework!Philinda desk smut, and this plays perfectly into an idea I have for what Philinda in the Framework may be. I have a whole story planned to explain the backstory I use for this, but it isn't important to this smutty drabble. Title is from an ee cummings poem.

“I thought I’d find you here,” he looks up at the sound of his wife’s voice from the papers he’s grading. Melinda’s leaning against the doorframe, a soft, fond smile on her lips- her hair’s pulled back in a ponytail, and she’s in her running gear.

“Mel? Where are the girls?” he asks, frowning, and she steps forward, shutting his classroom door with a soft click, flicking the lock.

“They’re with the neighbors- Phil, do you even know what time it is?” she asks, coming towards him, and he shakes his head, fishing his watch out of his desk drawer, eyes widening.

“When did it become 8 pm?” he asked, incredulous, and Melinda laughed softly, coming to sit on the edge of his desk. “I swear I was just going to get through these papers and head home.”

“I know,” her smile is warm, and she brushes her thumb over his cheek. “Are you finished?”

“Yeah- I was just about to enter the grades,” he answers, gesturing towards the stack of red-marked papers near his left hand. Melinda takes the papers, opens his drawer, and places them inside, shutting it with a snap that elicits a raised eyebrow from her husband. “Lin?”

“I think you should close those blinds,” she tells him, unzipping her jacket to reveal only a sports bra underneath, and he groans, low in his throat. He scoots his chair over to flip the row of blinds shut and Melinda drops her jacket to the ground.

She’s going to undo her ponytail when Phil shakes his head, leaning back in his chair.

“Leave it up,” his voice was hoarse, and a shiver went down her spine.

“Tie and shirt- off,” is her response, voice a little breathy, and Phil’s fingers are slow but steady as he undid his shirt, tossing his tie aside where he’d discarded his sweater earlier in the evening. Melinda brushes her thumb along the waistband of her black leggings, watching as he shrugging out of his shirt- she licks her lips because he’d skipped the undershirt this morning, giving her a fantastic view of strong pectoral muscles and a line of dark hair disappearing into his tan pants.

“Come here,” Phil’s voice is soft but firm, and heat flashes over Melinda’s skin as she slides off the desk, settling in Phil’s lap, legs on either side of his hips. She gives a soft moan, rocking over him, and his hands gripped her ass, holding her against him.

“That a ruler in your pocket or are you just happy to see me, Mr. Coulson?” she teases, grinding into him, and he gives a low groan, mouthing at her collarbone.

“I don’t know- have you been a good girl, Mrs. Coulson?” he asks, smacking her ass a little and drawing a soft gasp that has her lowering her head to his, claiming his mouth. He nips at her lower lip, hand skimming up her body to palm her breast, and she sighed into his mouth.

The undressing is quick- Phil pushes Melinda onto the desk after he flings her bra away, dragging her leggings down her legs while she fumbled with his belt, leaving his corduroys around his ankles as his fingers slid through the wetness between her panty-less thighs.

He sucks at her pulse point before he starts to kiss down her chest, but she shakes her head, dragging him back up and hooking a thigh over his hip.

“Not enough time- gotta get home to the girls,” she reminds him, breathlessly, and he nods, kissing her. He fumbles with the second desk drawer where she knows he stashes condoms in a cut-out pocket of David Copperfield, but she stops him with a hand at a wrist. “Let’s not. See what happens.”

Phil’s eyes soften behind their heat, and he kisses her again, hard and deep, stealing her breath before he adjusts her legs around him and slides home.

Even after all these years, it still feels brand new- still feels like coming home from a long trip. Melinda holds him impossibly closer, kissing his jaw and his shoulder and his collarbone, nuzzling into him, and Phil buries his nose in her ponytail, tugging her earlobe into his mouth and nibbling gently as he began to rock his hips into hers.

Melinda sighs, tilting her head back, and his mouth travels over her neck to the swells of her breasts, sucking at the skin and licking over her nipple, pulling a soft cry from her. Phil shoots up to kiss her at that, pushing a little harder into her.

“Shh, baby, you have to be quiet. The janitors are still here,” he reminds her, holding her gaze as his free hand slid down to toy with her clit, thumb slicking over the bundle of nerves until she was quaking against him, nails digging into his skin as he pushes her over the edge, swallowing her shout of his name as she orgasms. He pushes her through her climax, fighting off his own until she calmed, licking at his neck and panting.

“Let go, Phil,” she murmured, hands coming up to frame his cheeks before she kisses him, licking into his mouth and sighing. “Come for me.”

Phil releases with a groan that sends shivers down to her toes, and she feels his warmth as he rocks into her with his final thrusts, drawing a smaller, softer orgasm from her that makes her toes curl and eyes flutter shut.

“I love you,” he can never make love to her without saying it, and she smiles, pressing her face against his as they catch their breath.

“I love you too. So much,” she murmured, and the softest undercurrent of turmoil is there, like it always is, the weight of her job- the one aspect of their lives she never spoke about- hanging from her shoulders. Phil holds her a little tighter, kissing a bite mark he’d left on her shoulder.

“Come on- we have two little girls who need a bath before bedtime,” he whispers, helping her up off the now-soiled desk, kissing her when she was on her feet, leggings pulled back on and sports bra located from where it was hung half-off a globe.

“Jules and Pipes want to go to the zoo this weekend,” Melinda tells him once his office is locked up and dark, and she’d laced their fingers together as they walked down the hall.

“Can you take the time off?” he asked, almost hesitantly, and she nods, almost fiercely.

“I’m not getting called in this weekend. I refuse. I want two whole days with my family,” there’s a bite to her words, and the strangest shared sense that something drastic was about to change- he stops her in the middle of the hallway and kisses her, a biting, harsh thing that she responds to instantly.

It’s only the awkward sound of a throat clearing that breaks them apart, and the elderly janitor raises a bushy white eyebrow at them.

“You kids got some stamina,” he says, shaking his head, before he puts his headphones back on and starts the floor waxer. Melinda looks at Phil, amusement in her face, and he wraps his arm around her as they walk again to the exit, ready to go home to their family.


End file.
